From Raven to Beast Boy
by guardyanangel
Summary: -ON HIATUS- 25 words. One letter at a time. When you start with Raven, you end with Beast Boy. BBRae, with hints of onesided Berra and MalchiRae. T for safety. Part of my Hands of Fate continuity.
1. From Raven to Beast Boy

**From Raven to Beast Boy**

**Summary: **25 words. One letter at a time. When you start with Raven, you end with Beast Boy. BBRae, with hints of onesided Berra and MalchiRae.

**A/N:** This took me forever to do! I couldn't find a way to make it work at first, but after playing around with letters and words enough, it finally managed to make sense. With each word I add or take away one letter from the word before it, and shift it around to form another word or two words. If you want to make sure it works, I list each word in order in my A/N at the end of the fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from here on out except for the ideas. :)

**UPDATE: **This piece is now on hiatus due to my schedule being packed with school work. :/

* * *

**1. Raven -complete-**

When Raven stated she had never seen the bird that was her namesake in real life, she meant nothing by it. But she was pleasantly surprised when, while meditating on the roof one day, a flock of ravens lead by one stunningly green one flew nearby her in a breathtaking display of beauty.

**2. Rave -complete-  
**

Beast Boy thought he would enjoy the rave, but he found it dull without the thrill of trying to impress a certain violet-eyed girl who had refused to attend.

**3. Rate -complete-**

Raven had to think for a moment when asked to rate on a scale of one to ten how well a certain green shape-shifter kissed, but she finally smirked and answered "Infinity."

**4. Rat -complete-  
**

Beast Boy never told her, but after the day she shifted him into a rat he never could use the form without thinking of her smile after she had successfully shifted him.

**5. Ran**

Raven ran around the Tower every morning to wake herself up, but she never really put any effort into it unless she was passing by the window of a messy green room.

**6. Rain**

Beast Boy usually didn't like the rain, but his mind quickly changed after he saw the sorceress standing out in a deluge with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen on her face.

**7. Gain**

Raven always insisted that she had, if anything, _gained _weight while recovering from the Malchior incident, but the emerald eyes of the shifter saw the ribs beneath the uniform and knew the only thing she had gained was a broken heart.

**8. Pain**

Beast Boy wasn't really sure what it meant when you say your heart clenches, but he did know that he get a strange, tight feeling in his chest whenever he hears the half-demoness cry out in pain during a fight.

**9. Paint**

Raven knew that one member of the team hadn't _really _wanted to repaint Terra's room, but she also knew that the same member soon felt a sense of relief and acceptance that grew with the new paint smell.

**10. Pant**

Beast Boy didn't mean to do it, but sometimes when he saw the purple-haired maiden with her cloak off he had to act like he had just come from a run so they would mistake his sudden panting as caused by energy exertion, and not raging hormones.

**11. Pane**

On bad days, Raven wasn't sure if the droplets of water on the window pane came from the sky or her eyes. The green-skinned teen knew, but he wisely chose not to say anything for fear of being thrown through the same window pane.

**12. Wane**

Beast Boy wasn't sure when his feelings for Terra began to wane, but he was even more unsure of when his feelings for the empath began to wax.

**13. Want**

After sensing the emotion she had, Raven never really expected that she would ever want to be able to feel. But the more time she spent with a certain team jokester the more she wanted to be able to feel without anything blowing up.

**14. Won't**

Beast Boy had worried about the violet-eyed girl for some time, but he grew even more concerned when her eyes filled after he tried to make her promise to never give up, and she had hesitated before replying, "I wont."

**15. Don't **

Raven stood on the edge of the cliff, ready to let everything go and just jump, but unbidden came the voice of the shifter pleading "Don't," in her head. She took several steps back from the ledge, collapsed, and began to cry, and he came down from the skies and held her tight.

**16. Dent**

Beast Boy knew that things had changed between them when she, without comment, telekinetically fixed the dent he had made in the T-Car before Cyborg saw.

**17. Bent**

Raven bent down and collected very penny she saw in the streets now, but there will always be one marked 1964 that she will never forget.

**18. Bet**

Beast Boy didn't know how to convince her that he really did care for her, and that it wasn't all for a bet, but he did his best and she eventually came to realize the truth.

**19. Beat**

When Raven managed to knock him to the ground without her powers during a training exercise, she smiled and whispered in his ear, "Beat you again."

**20. Bet Ya! **

Beast Boy should have known better that to say "Bet ya!" to the sorceress gifted with a bit of foresight, but he did anyway and happily handed over the money owed when he lost.

**21. Betray**

Raven got over Terra's betrayal in time, but it still stung to know that the shape-shifter had betrayed her greatest weakness, and in arguments she never let him forget it.

**22. Best Ray**

Beast Boy grinned up at her and told her that he would be the best ray of sunshine she'd ever seen/

**23. Best Bay**

Raven had always thought that Jump City had the best bay, and the sight of a green eagle flying above the still waters at dawn only confirmed her suspicions.

**24. Best Boy **

Beast Boy was surprised when he was voted "Best Boy in the Titans," but he hoped that one of the votes came from the violet-eyed empath.

**25. Beast Boy**

Raven secretly thought that Beast Boy was too fierce a name for the caring soul that was her love, but when she told him so his suggestions for a new name where even more immature than after the Beast incident, so she merely gave up and called him Beast Boy until the day he told her his real name.

* * *

**A/N: **

Raven

Rave

Rate

Rat

Ran

Rain

Gain

Pain

Paint

Pant

Pane

Wane

Want

Won't

Don't

Dent

Bent

Bet

Beat

Bet Ya!

Betray

Best Ray

Best Bay

Best Boy

Beast Boy

See, it does work! :) Lol...

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!

Regards,

Guardy


	2. Raven

**Summary/Prompt:** When Raven stated she had never seen the bird that was her namesake in real life, she meant nothing by it. But she was pleasantly surprised when, while meditating on the roof one day, a flock of ravens lead by one stunningly green one flew nearby her in a breathtaking display of beauty.

**A/N: **The first of 25 installments, based on the 'wordshots' that make up the first chapter of this fic.

Thus, without further ado, I present…

* * *

**Raven**

_Jump City, Titans Tower, Monday Evening_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

It had been a long day, and most of the Titans were all too tired to even move. Raven had settled into meditation, trying to cool her emotions after such a stressful day.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

She assumed that Robin had fallen asleep- She couldn't be sure, of course, not with the mask in place, but he had yet to stir even an inch from the position on the couch that he had settled into after arriving home. Starfire was comfortably nestled in his arms, her head on his shoulder, also asleep.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Cyborg she determined was really _very_ tired, for she knew that he usually wasn't able to stand sappy displays of romance, and right now he was only staring blankly at a soap opera about a couple named Joaquim and Rebecca.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Only Beast Boy was still relatively active. He would move from the window to the couch, and then to the kitchen, and so on. At the present moment he was hanging upside down on the couch, staring at the meditating empath intently.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"

"Raven?"

The named heroine suppressed a sigh, cracking one eye open. "Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Why're you named Raven?"

"What?" Both eyes opened now, and were questioning the green teen's reflection. Beast Boy shrugged.

"I mean, we know Star is Starfire 'cause that's what her actual name translates to. And Cy's Cyborg because that's what he's been calling himself after he became one. And Robin's Robin because of his freaky Christmas tree uniform or something…"

Now Raven was _sure _Robin was asleep, otherwise Beast Boy wouldn't have been able to finish his thought. Since the Boy Wonder was currently unconscious, though, Beast Boy was able to continue, flipping himself over onto his stomach with ease and stretching like a cat as he did. "…And I'm Beast Boy, because I change into beasts, and I'm a boy. But I don't know why you're named Raven." He twisted his head to the side. "Is it because you saw a lot of them when you first came to Earth?"

Raven shook her head, deciding that if she provided an answer now he may finally leave her in peace. "A raven kept following my mother while she was pregnant with me, so she named me after it. I've actually never seen a raven in real life."

"Really? But what about all those freaky ones in your head?"

Raven glared at his reflection in the window, "Those are in my _head, _Beast Boy. And unless _you'd_ like another trip into my mind, I suggest you leave me in peace. I'm _trying _to meditate, and that's impossible with you constantly pestering me."

"But you didn't _have _to answer-"

"Beast Boy..."

"Shutting up now."

Raven suppressed yet another sigh and shut her eyes again.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

~*~

_Jump City, Titans Tower, Saturday Morning_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

After such a draining week, Raven was praying for at least three hours peace between breakfast and the next crime.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

So far, she'd had at least an hour, one that she'd spent meditating on the roof.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Finally, some tranquility.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

No Robin trying to get her to socialize more, no Starfire begging her to go to the 'mall of shopping,' no Cyborg asking her for help on the T-Car, and best of all, no Beast Boy bothering her with pointless questions…

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"

_Flapflapflap_. "Caw!"

What in the name of Azar?

_Flapflapflap… _"Caw!"

Birds…Beasts… _Beast Boy_. And she was _finally_ having a decent meditation session, too!

_Flapflapflap. _"CAW!"

She was quite ready to give the jokester a stern lecture, now. Her eyes shot open.

And her jaw nearly dropped in surprise.

Flying before her were at least ten of the most breathtaking, midnight-black birds that she had ever seen. Their feathers had a glossy kind of beauty that made them glint slightly in the sunlight, and they flew with a harmony unseen in mankind.

They had to be ravens.

The ravens were led by an equally glossy dark green bird. He turned his head slightly, the eye that gazed at her glinting with humor. Raven shook her head, allowing the smallest of smiles to touch her lips. He would see it, and hopefully be content with making her smile, at least a little bit.

But just in case…

"Thank you, Beast Boy," she addressed the green bird.

If birds could grin, then the emerald raven certainly did at that moment. With a parting "Caw!" the birds began to fly over her head. As they flew, they arranged themselves so that they formed a heart, with the green bird as the point between the two curves. Raven watched until they disappeared from view, and then returned to meditation, the smile still on her face.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

* * *

**A/N: **Deformed cookies to anyone who can locate my allusion to a Season Four episode! You must name the episode or at least identify who the main villain was. :)

Regards,

Guardy


	3. Rave

**Summary/Prompt: **Beast Boy thought he would enjoy the rave, but he found it dull without the thrill of trying to impress a certain violet-eyed girl who had refused to attend.

**A/N: **So sorry for the delay! This baby caused me no end of troubles. Writer's Block is an evil, evil thing. Anyhoo, here's a nice, fluffy, Christmas-related piece that is almost completely unrelated to the prompt. Hope y'all don't mind the deviation... :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot (which is really bad, I might add.)

* * *

**Rave **

"Rae, c'mon! It's _Christmas!_"

"My name is _Raven_, Beast Boy. And for the last time- I _refuse_ to waste a perfectly good evening celebrating yet another pointless, ostentatious, _materialistic _holiday. Valentine's Day is bad enough."

"But Rae-"

"Beast Boy..."

"Rae-_ven! _C'mon! I know you hate parties, but _everybody's_ gonna be here! Even Kole and Gnarrk! And you _know _how they hate coming upworld."

"Then send them my regards," came the blunt reply

Beast Boy was about to retort when the alarm went off, and Cyborg's voice came over the intercom.

"Yo, B! TE's here! You comin' down, or what?"

Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably outside of Raven's door as he heard the news.

"Please, Rae?" he finally pleaded once more.

Silence, and then Raven voice came blankly through the metal barrier.

"You should go."

The shifter's shoulders slumped, and he headed down to the living room.

~*~

As the party had gone on, someone had put some music on, and people had begun to dance in the middle of the living room. Even Pantha had joined in for a few songs, before she had been dragged away by Starfire to participate in an intense game of Truth or Dare going on in one corner. In fact, it was because of this game that the number of dancers had dwindled down to a sad handful- among them, Beast Boy.

Now, Beast Boy was, on a good day, not the best of dancers, but he put his heart into it and enjoyed himself. Yet today, even with all his friends were present, he wasn't getting the rush of joy he usually did from dancing.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if his encounter (or lack of one) with the violet-eyed empath had anything to do with his lack of feeling.

As he pondered this, he turned in his dance and caught, near the door, a brief glimpse of the violet eyes he'd been missing.

He knew that it was probably best to ignore the fact that he had seen her, but, Beast Boy reflected as he winded his way towards the door, when had he ever done what was best when it came to Raven?

He grinned toothily as he approached her.

"You came down."

"Don't think that you had much of an influence," Raven answered, "Jinx borrowed one of my CDs last meeting and I was going to ask her if she brought them back."

"Then why were you watching me dance instead of going over and asking her?"

"They seemed busy." She indicated towards the Truth or Dare game, where in the middle of the circle of Titans Herald was blushingly doing the Chicken Dance.

"Uh huh."

"I mean it, Beast Boy. Why, in this or any dimension, would your pleading have anything to do with my showing up at a completely poi-"

"Pointless, ostentatious, materialistic, yadda, yadda, yadda... I know what you said before, Rae." Beast Boy cut in.

Raven raised a brow at him, and he smiled again before asking, "So, did you like watching me dance?"

She seemed about to make a sarcastic reply in return, but before she could, Beast Boy had impulsively pressed his lips to hers.

The television screen shattered, as did several windows in the room. Half the Titans protested at the effect. The other half saw the cause and wolf-whistled.

When they broke apart, Raven's eyes were glowing rather dangerously.

"_What_ in _Azar's_ name was _That?!_"

He flushed, releasing her hand and stammering, "It's just... It's uh..." He gulped and pointed heavenwards, "Mistletoe."

Raven glanced upwards, and her eyes narrowed at the red-berried twig Starfire was holding over the two, giggling all the while.

"You _planned_ this," she hissed, glaring back at the shifter.

He began to back away slowly. "Yes. No. Uh... Kinda?"

"Beast Boy..." Her voice was cool and absolutely deadly. The Titans nearest to her leaned away from her. "You do realize I know over ten ways to kill you where you stand, yes?"

She took slow, measured steps towards him as she said this, and he nodded, continuing to back away. "You know, you really shouldn't." he babbled, "Because it's Christmas and all, and it would just completely ruin everyone's day..."

She stopped, tilting her head slightly, before a wicked grin crept over her face. "I guess, since it's Christmas and all..." Beast Boy sighed in relief. "... I'll give you a ten second head start."

"Ten seconds?!"

"Eight...Seven..."

"Bye!"

He bounded out of the room in cheetah form. A few moments later, Raven followed after.

"I wouldn't want to be him when she catches up with him," Kid Flash murmured in Jinx's ear. Smirking, Jinx agreed.

~*~

"I'm sorry! I said I was sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Naturally, Raven had caught up with the green shifter not long after he had fled in terror, and he was now pinned against the wall by an envelope of dark energy.

"I won't kill you if you tell me who put you up to it."

"Nobody!"

"Beast Boy!"

"I mean it! Nobody put me up to it! I wanted to-"

_Thunk. _

The shifter rubbed his sore backside as he stood from where he had fallen when the energy had disappaited. Raven was looking at him with a raised brow.

"You _wanted _to?"

Beast Boy grinned again, sheepishly now. "Uh...Yeah?"

"Oh for Azar's sake, Beast Boy..." Raven muttered, rubbing her forehead with a groan."I give up. You truly must be _certifiably_ insane."

"Hey-!"

"No, don't start. I don't want to know, okay? Once it's tomorrow, tonight never happened, alright? We forget everything about this entire fiasco."

"But Raven..."

"Beast Boy, just don't. Not tonight, okay? I'm muddled enough as is."

The shifter tried to swallow his disappointment, and the two stood in awkward silence.

After a moment, music began to reach their ears, coming from the direction of the living room. A small smile crept over his face. Sensing it, Raven looked up.

"What?"

"It's just... This is my favorite song."

"And?"

"And since as of tomorrow, tonight's never going to have happened, I was wondering..."

"Yes, Beast Boy?" She sounded impatient now.

"Wanna dance?"

Wide-eyed, Raven stared at the shifter for a moment before flinging her hands into the air. "Fine! Whatever!" Bringing her arms around him, she shook her head. "Let's dance."

Beast Boy grinned as the two gently swayed in circles. After a moment's quiet, he murmured in her ear. "Hey Rae?"

For once, she did not chide him for the nickname. "Yes?"

"Thanks. Merry Christmas."

Raven sighed. "Merry Christmas to you too, Beast Boy."

"Aww, how sweet. If only I had this on tape."

"Don't push it. Remember, none of this happened, as of tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." Another pause. "Hey, Rae?"

Sigh. "Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Since none of this will've happened..."

"_Yes_?"

All the lights in the hallway shattered. No one could see him kissing her gently once more, and no one could see her hesitatingly kissing back.

* * *

**A/N: **Eaugh. That has _got _to be one of my worst pieces so far. Totally unrelated to the prompt, pure fluff, and so OOC it's not even funny... *sigh* I'm _attempting_ a spin-off fic entitled _Christmas Couples. _I'm not sure if I'll be able to post it anytime soon, but if I do, it will hopefully be better than this. Hopefully.

Anyhoo, just ignore this eyesore and keep an eye out for (hopefully) _Christmas Couples _and the next piece in this little 'series' _Rate_!

Regards,

Guardy


	4. Rate

**Summary/Prompt:** Raven had to think for a moment when asked to rate on a scale of one to ten how well a certain green shape-shifter kissed, but she finally smirked and answered "Infinity."

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the clothes on my back! And in my closet! And a few books, comic books, etc... You get the picture. But I definitely don't own the Titans...

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm not dead! Just lacking inspiration. But here's something I wrote up last night that I hope y'all enjoy!

-**Quick Edit- **Typo! And it's only been a little less than an hour! *gasp* The shame!

This piece takes place on the same day as the Christmas party in _Rave_. That lovely misteltoe kiss was, of course, seen by plenty of Titans, much to Raven's chagrin. What on Earth is she going to do once the Titans girls start asking questions? Find out in...

* * *

**Rate**

The party had drawn to a close, and all the Titans had gone their separate ways to retire for the night. The girls insisted on having a sleepover in the main room, forcing Raven to join them. The reluctant enchantress had finally agreed, and now all the girls had settled in and were having a few final, sleepy discussions.

"That Truth or Dare game was _intense._" Bumblebee commented, smiling with amusement as she recalled Herald's humiliation at having to do the Chicken Dance.

A soft chuckle came from not far away.

"I must agree." Pantha stated, trying not to burst into laughter as she remembered the stunts that the other Titans had put Wildebeest through- including, but not limited to, chugging a bottle of Coke with a full pack of Mentos dumped in it.

"I found it pretty informative." That was Jinx, who had, much to her glee, gained even more potential blackmail out of those who had picked Truth, "Though I have to say that my favorite part was the little smooch Star and Boy Wonder ended up sharing."

Starfire's amused voice rang out through the darkness.

"I found that… Quite enjoyable, myself."

A giggle.

"I'm sure you did, Star."

The room then erupted in soft laughter. Starfire couldn't help but, blushingly, join in.

Eventually, the chuckles died away, and there was a moment of silence.

Suddenly, Argent sat straight up.

"I just realized something," she said

A series of "What?"s echoed back at her, and all of them could hear the smirk that had made its way into her voice when she replied.

"Raven hasn't done _her _fair share of Truth or Dare tonight."

Raven heard the shifting of fabric that told her the other girls were turning to look at her. She sensed the smirks that were buzzing in the air.

Calmly, the empath straightened herself upwards, turning as best she could to face her fellow Titans. Calmly, she informed them.

"Absolutely not."

~*~

"Okay, Rae, Truth or Dare?"

"Don't call me that. Dare."

"I dare you to sing."

There was a pause, and then the softest of melodies came from out of the darkness. The voice was monotone, yet it had a quality of beauty nonetheless, and Bumblebee leaned back, satisfied. The girls had managed to convince Raven to play along. (Someone must have spiked her tea.) Now, the sorceress had to answer one Truth or Dare from each of the girls in the room. Her MO thus far seemed to be that she alternated between Truths and Dares, and her answers, if for Truth, had been honest, but not so very revealing, and she had done the Dares with little protest.

But now, all of that was about to change.

Argent smiled happily as her turn came, and she quickly queried, "Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"How well does Beast Boy kiss?"

Pause.

Long Pause.

_Very _Long Pause.

" I refuse to answer that question."

Argent nearly protested, but then Jinx leaned over and whispered a plan into the girl's ear. The smile on her face grew even wider, and she nodded, quickly whispering to the Kole, who also had yet to ask Raven a Truth or Dare.

"Next?"

Kole piped up, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us how well Beast Boy kisses."

Another _very _long pause. Kole shrank away as she felt the vibes of Raven's glare in the darkness.

"_Next?_"

Pantha's turn, now. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"_Dimelo_… Are you avoiding admitting how well Beast Boy kisses for fear we shall steal him?"

"_No_." Raven's voice was verging on sounding ice cold, now, and she hurried on. "Jinx, you're the last one. Will you just hurry and put me out of my misery?"

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you ask that," the ex-villainess said with amusement, "But seriously, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to rate, on a scale of one to ten, how well Beast Boy kisses."

"You can't do that. That's a truth and a dare wrapped in one. It's cheating."

Jinx sounded innocent as she queried, "Does anyone second that notion?"

Silence. Jinx's smile was plain in the darkness, "Majority rule, Rae."

"It's _Raven_. And I refuse to satisfy your completely irrational need to know how well Beast Boy kisses. Why would it matter, anyway? We'll never be a couple, so we'll never kiss again, so why should it matter to me that I need to rate how well a once-in-a-lifetime thing is?"

"Is that…_bitterness_ I detect in your tone?" Bumblebee teased, "Are you _sorry _it's a once-in-a-lifetime thing?"

"No!" Raven replied, "I simply mean to say that this exercise is pointless, because it is so theoretical in verges on impossible, and I refuse to waste my time on pointless things." She sank back into the sleeping bag, and all was awkwardly silent for a moment.

Then, through the darkness:

"Although, purely theoretically of course, if I _wanted _to rate how well Beast Boy kisses on a scale of one to ten, I _might _say- Once again, this is theoretically, since you insist on knowing the likely to be impossible- Well, I just might rate his kisses as infinity. Theoretically, of course."

No one dared to laugh, but all smothered a giggle. The mistletoe kiss that had happened in the main room hours earlier had been more than theoretical. It had been _real_. Someday, Raven would see that.

Until then, the infinity rating said it all.

* * *

**A/N**: You like? I wrote it late last night, so it might not make too much sense... Please let me know! Next up is _Rat_. No promises as to how soon I'll get it up, but hopefully it'll be soon!

Regards and (Very) Belated Happy New Years!

Guardy


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT A/N: **Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been around in a while, and I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't updated this in AGES.

Unfortunately, I don't have any good news. This piece is sadly going on hiatus as I have to focus on my schoolwork right now. The school year is coming to a close and I want to finish with better grades than I do now. Additionally, I am also beginning serious work on a rather major fic that I hope to get up, and juggling it, _From Raven to Beast Boy_, school and any other plot bunnies that pop up along the way will be a tad difficult. I'll try to work on this in my spare time, but don't expect another update for a while yet.

My apologies!! I really do hope that I can get back to this piece soon, and come up with a couple other fics along the way for any of y'all who read my other pieces.

Sorry again!

Until the my next piece,

Guardy


End file.
